Opening 06: Girigiri chop
Anterior Opening----------------------------------------Siguiente Opening '''Girigiri chop '''es el sexto opening de la serie que va desde el episodio 143 hasta el episodio 167. Sinopsis Este opening comienza con una rapida pasada de Conan de izquierda a derecha; luego aparecen los rostros de Conan y Shinichi girando hacia adelante con la mirada fija, mientras da una introducción al capitulo. Después del resumen se prenden unos reflectores, y aparece Conan con inpulso disparando un dardo anestesiante con su reloj. La pantalla se divide en 2; arriba se ve como duermen a Kogoro Mouri y abajo esta Conan caminando hacia adelante. Se cambia la escena, y Conan esta hablando con su Pajarita Moduladora de Voz, entonces se dan vuelta el Inspector Megure, el Detective Takagi y el Prof. Agasa. Vuelve a cambiar de escena, pero esta vez Conan esta corriendo con prisa, de repente aparece Ran con lagrimas en los ojos y hablando por teléfono. A continuación, se vuelve a dividir la pantalla y a la izquierda puede ver a Ran atrapada por un criminal y a la derecha esta Shinichi corriendo, que se convierte en Conan. Cambia la situación y aparece Ayumi que le da un beso a Conan, que genera enfado en Genta y Mitsuhiko... Luego hacen varios pantallazos de Conan en distintas situaciones. Al minuto aparece la banda B'z tocando; mezclándose con partes del Opening 05 que se repiten en este. Para finalizar estan Ran abrazando a Conan; seguido del logo de Detective Conan. Video thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original= Daitai donna zasshi o mekuttatte dame Tameiki dechau wa Boku ni niau fuku nanka wa arya shinai no yo Seikimatsu no ryuukooshoku Zenbu wa omae nya awaserarenai yo Gakkari sasete gomen ne nante ne Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo Sore de mo mae ni iku shika nai n da kara Daijoobu boku no baai wa Ima ja dare mo shinpai nanka shite nai daroo na Doozo koogeki shite mo ii yo Betsu ni muteppoo nanka ja nai n da yo Atama mo sokosoko tsukatteru Tama ni kurushikute itai no ga Kimochi yokattari nanka shitari shite Girigiri no kanji nan da yo suki na no wa Namanurui onsen wa mada chotto de ii Kiwadoi kaikan ni okasarete Tanoshimenakya mazui n ja nai no Ukareppanashi to wa mata chotto chigau Shimari ga nai to mata minna ni kosokoso warawareru zo omae Girigiri ja nai to boku dame nan da yo Onegai samui me de mitsumenaide yo Jibun no peesu de yarasete yo Ja nai to sugu ni tsubureru Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo Sore de mo mae ni iku shika nai n da kara Daijoobu boku no baai wa |-|Inglés= No matter what magazine I flip through, it’s no good, and I can’t help but sigh There no such thing as clothes that’ll look good on me, end of the century fashion color I can’t match everything to your tastes So sorry to disappoint you On the edge, just like walking along a cliff What’s wrong with me tottering a bit? Because even then, I have no where to go but forward In my case, things’ll be alright. By now I bet there no one is worried about me It’s alright if you go ahead and attack It’s not that I’m reckless or anything, I use my head somewhat, too From time to time the strain and the pain Feel good or something The feeling of being on the edge is what I like I’ll only bathe in this lukewarm hot springs for a little while Afflicted by a risky pleasure I’d be missing out if I couldn’t enjoy it It’s a little different from simply being on a constant high If you can’t show your resolve Then everybody will be laughing at you behind your back again I can’t go on without being on the edge I beg of you, please don’t look at me with such cold eyes Let me do things at my own pace Otherwise, I won’t make it far without crashing down On the edge, just like walking along a cliff What’s wrong with me tottering a bit? Because even then, I have no where to go but forward In my case, things’ll be alright. |-|Español= No importa lo que la revista le doy la vuelta a través, no es bueno, y no puedo dejar de suspirar No hay tal cosa como la ropa que vas a ver bien en mí, al final del color de la moda del siglo No puedo coincidir con todo a su gusto Lamento decepcionarte En el límite, al igual que caminar a lo largo de un acantilado ¿Qué hay de malo en mí tambaleándose un poco? Porque hasta entonces, yo no tengo a dónde ir sino hacia adelante En mi caso, things'll estar bien. Por ahora apuesto a que nadie se preocupaba por mí Está bien si seguir adelante y atacar No es que yo sea imprudente o cualquier cosa, yo uso mi cabeza un poco, demasiado De vez en cuando la cepa y el dolor Sentirse bien o algo La sensación de estar en el borde es lo que me gusta Yo sólo voy a bañarme en este tibias aguas termales durante un tiempo Afligido por un placer riesgoso Estaría perdiendo si no pudiera disfrutar de ella Es un poco diferente a simplemente estar en una alta constante Si usted no puede mostrar su determinación Entonces todo el mundo se reía de ti a tus espaldas nuevo No puedo seguir sin estar en el borde Te lo ruego, por favor, no me mires con esos ojos fríos Déjame hacer las cosas a mi propio ritmo De lo contrario, no voy a hacerlo ahora sin derrumbarse En el límite, al igual que caminar a lo largo de un acantilado ¿Qué hay de malo en mí tambaleándose un poco? Porque hasta entonces, yo no tengo a dónde ir sino hacia adelante En mi caso, things'll estar bien. Curiosidades *La canción viene dentro de un CD que incluye la canción ONE. Imágenes Portada de ONE.jpg|Portada del CD Contraportada de ONE.jpg|Contraportada del CD CD de ONE.jpg|CD Contraporta edición especial de ONE.jpg|Contraportada de edición especial del CD Categoría:Openings